


Wayward Son

by miriam_gxrcix15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam_gxrcix15/pseuds/miriam_gxrcix15
Summary: There is a sadness in his song.





	Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys sooo don't be too harsh please, but I wrote a lil something to blow off some of my destiel/supernatural love UwU. (I'm sorry lol) anyway this is one of my first works so there are definite spelling errors and enjoy I guees ! :)

There is a sadness in his song. 

It wasn’t the obvious kind with the self loathing lyrics or hipster depression. But a beautiful kind of sad. 

His voice, usually filled with rough edges, and thorns in his voice, but soft and smooth and angry. He was pissed. So he sang. He sang about the world, and what it took from his. He filled the silence with the story of lost loves who loved because of heaven. 

He sang to his lost brothers, the one who couldn’t save, and the one who didn’t want to be saved. He sang for forgiveness in the unearthly silence throughout the woods. Knowing somewhere in his heart that they were listening. 

He sang to heaven and its angles, craddling his blue-eyed savior in his arms as his blood stained his leather jacket. He sang about his happiness, and the love he brought with his laughter. So he cried out to the heavens, cursing them for all his looses.

He screamed and cried because he lost. Dean Winchester lost. He lost his family that night when he became the way ward son. He cried when he lost his friends. He drank himself to hell when he lost his little sammy. And now he is singing for his lost lover, Castiel.

As the final words fell from his lips he finally knows how the way ward sons story ends. 

“Dont you cry no more”. he whispers with tears running down his face as he takes one last look at Cas. A smile gracing his features.

The Winchesters always knew it would end with blood, Dean thought as reached for the last page of his story.

The only sound that filled the silence was the gunshot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. If you have any comments to help imporve I would greatly appreciate this :).


End file.
